Needlophobia
by Cruxry
Summary: Set of five drabbles I wrote about different couples. Current: Dareya and Kavi. Shreya remembers the time when Daya proposed her, and Kavin is having a tough time cleaning the house. Next: Kush's birth. Special announcement for all my dear Potterheads. Enjoy, and RnR! :D
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello again people! Thanks to all the people who sent me PMs and now I made lots of friends! Wohooo!**_

 _ **Thanks for all the reviews as well, it's just that I was really confused about the guest reviews, but I got over that now. I really appreciate your comments and reviews.**_

 _ **Now it's time for one of my own creation. This fic is loosely based on a story I read long back…**_

 _ **And I repeat I am not a native Hindi speaker so forgive me for any Hindi grammar mistake…**_

 _ **I think the title is a bit confusing. But maybe you got some idea about the fic thru the summary...**_

 _ **Anyways, keep reading to know what exactly is needlophobia...**_

It's about 5 o'clock and Kavin is getting bored, lying in a funny position on the sofa. He groggily turns on the TV, just to turn it off again in two minutes. He was hungry, given the fact that he had his lunch along with his wife Purvi at 1 o'clock this early afternoon.

"It's high time now. How can someone be so late?" he complains "Promise kiya tha 4 o' clock se pehle aaegi. But no, it's _5 o'clock_ , and no Purvi!"

Kavin nearly jumps out of his skin when the doorbell rings. He gets up and opens the doorbell. It is the delivery boy who has come to deliver the gift Kavin selected for his beloved wife for her birthday and was really looking forward to see her reaction tonight when she opens this gift.

He hides the gift in his bookshelf and jumps on the sofa again.

 **$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ Co-sponsored by Starbucks Coffee $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$**

Another five minutes passes, and no Purvi arrives. Kavin now was really hungry. He gets up and makes his way to the kitchen. Seconds later he arrives with a big tub of chocolate ice cream.

He was almost finished the whole tub of ice cream when doorbell rung.

After realizing it is Purvi back from her shopping, he deliberately stuffs the remaining ice cream into his mouth, and throws the empty tub in the trashcan. His mouth goes almost numb, because of the coldness of the ice cream. He does not care to let the big lump of the cold stuff melt and swallows it quickly.

He opens the door.

"Hello, birthday girl." He says "isn't it too early for a beautiful girl like you to come from shopping"

"Taunt maar rahe ho mujhe?"

"Nahi re taunt kyu maarunga?"

"Whatever."

She enters her once-neat-and-tidy house which was mercilessly spoiled by her careless idiot of her husband. The 'oh-no' look on her face was enough for Kavin to mutter an apology.

" _Seriously_? Oh not again! Main saaf nahi karne wali" She keeps her shopping bags on the dining table.

"Yes ma'am" Kavin whispers.

"I want this house just like the way I left it in _10 minutes_ flat. Am I clear?"

"Crystal clear"

With this Purvi leaves into the drawing room, and leaving Kavin to fetch broom and stuff.

 **$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ Co-sponsored by Hershey's Chocolate company $$$$$$$$$$$$$$**

It was almost time for the Party, which was going to start by 7:30. Purvi came out of the room dressed in her best dress. Kavin was also dressed quite nicely. That was all thanks to Purvi, because she knew that her husband will end up wearing pink pants and black shirt if she doesn't help him.

And they were ready to leave.

"Ready?" he says. She smiles and slides her arm over his.

For a moment Kavin almost forgot about the gift.

"Shoot, ek minute Purvi"

And he ran back to the shelf and brought his gift.

"Abhi ready Princess?"

"Sure, abhi chalo, everyone will be waiting."

Their car pulls out of the drive, to their destination, 'The Exotica'.

 **$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ Co-sponsored by Lindt Chocolate company $$$$$$$$$$$$**

Everyone on the table roars laughing at the joke Daya cracked. Abhijeet is blushing badly.

"Sir, aap nappies lane jaate the?" asks Pankaj teasingly. Freddy says "Arey Pankaj, Abhijeet sir nappies toh kya, dodh ki bottle, toys aur bahut kuch lene jaate the. Haina Abhijeet sir?"

"Freddy! Main kab dodh ki bottle lene Gaya? And yes, Akela main hi nahi jaata tha nappies lane." Abhijeet tries to protest. "Daya kai baar I have spotted you too in the store. I hope you don't want me to tell that incident of yours"

"Kaunsa sir?" Purvi asks. "Abhi noo!" Daya begs. Abhijeet gives him a evil grin in return.

"Sir please bataiye na. We all are eager to know." says Dushyant.

"Abhi, no, I tell you." Taarika says defending Daya. "Arey, aisa kya hua tha? Let me know too!" Shreya insisted.

"Okay, let's have voting then." suggested Ishita.

"Correct." says Purvi. "Those who are against the disclosure?"

Daya and Taarika raise their hands.

"Those in favor?"

Rest all, except Kavin, raise their hands. Everyone looks at Kavin, who was busy stuffing himself with a third helping of pizza. Purvi nudges him, and brings him back into the world.

"What? What's going on?"

"Do you want to know Daya sir's story?"

"What story?"

"God save me, nothing. You continue your work."

He starts stuffing himself all over again.

"So decided, ab bataiye Abhijeet sir." Says Pankaj.

"Actually, Daya ko maine uss grocery store mein dekha tha na, jab maine use bulaya, he got scared and pura shelf uske sar pe gira." The table burst out laughing.

"I have the picture too. Want to see?"

 **$$$$$$$$$$$$ Ads free $$$$$ Ads free $$$$$ Ads free $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$**

So this continues till 10 o'clock in the night. Kavin had finally found some time and gave Purvi her gift, which was her favorite heart locket she was longing to buy. She gave him a kiss and hug in return.

But currently, Kavin was eating and it looked like he's never going to stop. He was so busy that he didn't even care to say goodbye to his colleagues.

"Bye Purvi, Bye Kavin."

"Happy Birthday once again, Purvi. Bye!"

"Kavin itna kha mat problem hoga badmein."

This was Dushyant. "Tu chinta mat kar nothing will happen"

"Kavin, Dushyant is right. You shouldn't be eating…"

"Oh stop it Purvi. I am hungry!"

"Kavin that's 4th bowl of ice cream you're having."

"It's okay"

Purvi finally gave up, know the fact that once her foodie husband has had his food in his mouth, he won't stop until there's nothing left on the table.

 **$$$$$$$$$$$$$ Co-sponsored by Cadbury $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$**

They left the hotel as soon as nothing was left on the table for Kavin to gobble up. They were soon in their night things and ready to sleep.

"Maza aaya na Kavin."

"Bahut"

"But I think the thing you enjoyed the most was food and not the gossips."

"It's nothing like that babes, it's just that the food was delicious. But I am feeling too full now…"

"Don't complaint. And don't even expect me to nurse you if you wake up sick tomorrow."

"Don't worry sweetheart, I am strong enough."

"Haan, let's see."

"Goodnight honey"

"Goodnight"

 **$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ Ads free $$$$$$$ Ads free $$$$$$$$**

Kavin wakes up at 4 o'clock in the morning with a stomach ache. A wave of nausea hits him, and he soon dashes to the bathroom. He wakes Purvi up too in the process.

When Purvi rose to a sitting position, she saw that Kavin is not on the bed. She could hear muffled coughs from the bathroom, which was not long before she realizes what's going on. She shot out of her bed.

"Kavin tum andar ho?"

"Yes"

"Is everything alright?"

"No"

"Should I come in?"

"I think so"

She opens the door and gets really sad to see Kavin like that, sitting in front of the toilet and his head nearly inside it, and puking his guts out.

She lands her knees beside him just before he got sick again. Her heart sinks as she sees Kavin like that.

Yes, her husband was a complete idiot, but at the same time, he was her first love, the _real_ love. She got her love back from Kavin as well.

She hates seeing him like this. Kavin wraps his hands around his middle. Purvi soothingly rubs his back.

"Are you done?"

He nods as a reply.

"Want to go back to bed?"

He nods again.

"Come I'll help you" She helps him get to his feet and wash his face. She gets him walking, but he is still hugging his middle and wincing.

She tucks him in the bed slowly.

"Now tell me what exactly seems to be the problem"

"I feel sick." He groans.

"What's wrong? What hurts?" she says, rubbing his back.

"My stomach" Kavin felt like a child admitting being sick to his mother.

"It's ok, thik ho jaega. So jao"

"But it _hurts_!" he groans.

"That's why I said don't have so much in one go." She says "Agar tum woh pizza nahi khate toh it would not have been the end of the world."

"Oh please stop saying that word."

"Fine, do you still feel sick?"

"No, but it really hurts."

She wracks her brain to find a solution to this problem.

"Okay, do you want to try ginger tea?"

"Kyu?"

"It really helps. Ek baar try karoge?"

"If that's the only way I am going to feel better, then yes."

"Stay here, main do minute mein aati hu."

With this, she left to the kitchen.

Kavin could not recall the last time he felt this terrible. Oh, yes he could. He remembers getting sick after his college friends reunion. They were not married at that time. But Purvi was there for the whole time by his bedside.

Purvi soon enters the room with a cup of hot ginger tea, and something else too.

"Woh kya hai?"

"What? Yeh?" she asks, waving a cushion-like think.

"It's a heat pad. This will help you too"

She helps him rise into a sitting position and hands him the cup. She really wanted to take the pain away from her love.

"It's _too_ hot"

"It is supposed to be hot. Peeyo you'll feel better. Take slow sips"

He slowly gulps the hot liquid.

"Better?" Purvi asks him.

He nods slowly and lies down on the bed. Before he could turn, Purvi grabs the heat pad and puts her hand on his shoulder. She slips this heat pad under his shirt.

"How does that feel?"

"Brilliant"

"Go to sleep now, it will get better in the morning." Says Purvi, kindly, but also firmly, "And if not I will take you to the doctor's. I hope you got me… Okay?" "Okay."

They both drifted off to sleep.

 **A/N: What a Fault in our stars reference!**

 **$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ NO ADS $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$**

Next morning, Kavin was not better, but even worst. The ginger tea and the heat pad was enough only to overcome some pain and allow him to sleep. He curls up in a tight ball, just as he hears Purvi's unmistakable footsteps.

"Still hurts?" says Purvi, as she sat on the bed and stroked his hair.

"Hmm" he whines.

She lightly touches his forehead, which was not as hot as that of a feverish person. This was a clear evidence for her that this sickness was just because of overeating last night, and not any kind of flu.

"You know someone ate the whole tub of ice cream yesterday in my absence."

"Purvi I..."

"I don't want any explanation, I know it was you. And you got the deserved punishment too."

He nods guiltily. He knew he couldn't hide the guilt from Purvi. but Purvi was now feeling really sorry for him.

"Achha, tell me where it hurts."

"Right here" he says as he keeps her hand on his belly.

"Alright. Look, Maine doctor se appointment le li hai. And she says we can come there by 11 this morning. So I want you take a bath, and be ready till I come back. Got me?" she says as she helps him up and then soothingly rubs his back. He nods slowly.

"Okay, get fresh and then we'll go. I'll be back, and don't go back to sleep."

"Yes" He helps himself stand and make his way to the wardrobe just as Purvi shuts the door of the room.

 **$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ Co-powered by Baskin Robbins $$$$$$$$$$$$**

Purvi drove Kavin to the Hospital. They were soon sitting in the waiting room of the Hospital. Luckily, no one else was is the waiting room except them. Kavin was leaning on Purvi, his hand still wrapped around his middle.

"Purvi, it hurts really badly." He moans.

"Pata hai baby, it'll get better soon" she says, still holding on to him.

"Do something please." He felt more like a five years old instead of 23, clinging to his mother as he felt more cramps.

"It's alright, just hold on for a little longer."

Purvi's heart sank as she watched him moan with pain. A part of her wanted to take away the discomfort from him. But on the other hand, she knew this was all because of him stuffing himself as if the food's running away from the planet.

"Mrs. Purvi" Says the receptionist.

"Let's go, up you get"

She helps him to get up and leads him inside the doctor's exam room.

"Hello Purvi, how are you dear?" asks the doctor.

"I am fine Ana. Well you see I brought my husband. He's sick"

Ana is a pretty lady, almost in her mid 30s. She is slim, and fair skinned, and has light brown hair, tied in a loose bun. She wears glasses that perfectly suit her round face.

"Please baitho" she says politely as both of them take their seats. "Okay, so what seems to be the problem Kavin?"

"My stomach hurts." Now it felt really childish to admit being sick to a doctor. Wife is still alright…

"How long have you been sick?"

"Well, I woke up sick at 4 this morning, and I still feel sick"

"Tumne kuch khaya tha, which is perhaps not agreeing with your system?"

"Ask him kya nahi khaya tha. Actually yesterday was my birthday, we had a party and Kavin has had some overeating done last night." says Purvi.

"Oh I see. Alright Kavin, on the exam table." Says Ana

Kavin makes his way to the exam table and lies down there, followed by Ana who brings her stethoscope along with her.

She started asking various questions to Kavin as she proceeded with her diagnosis.

"Does it hurt when I press here?"

Or maybe "So you said you were sick when you woke up. Did you throw up?"

And so on. The diagnosis ended up soon.

"Yes, he did overstuff himself last night then." Ana says looking at Purvi, as Kavin puts his hand on his belly. "But Kavin, medicines ke saath, you have to take an injection from me too."

What? What did she say? An injection? Did he hear her correctly?!

No, she must be lying! She can't force him to take injection! He hated those needles.

"No, you got be kidding." He says.

"I am afraid not Kavin." She says as she prepares the injection. "This is for your system to work better after you force it to digest so much at one go."

"But you can't give me needles just for overeating!"

"Kavin, stop acting childish." Purvi says.

Ana says "I am really sorry for this Kavin, but this is the only way"

She comes near him with a cotton ball and the injection.

"Nahi!" He nearly screams.

"Kavin, it won't hurt! It's just an injection!" says Purvi.

Injections always were Kavin's worst nightmare. He hated them as much as he loves eating.

"It does tum nahi samjhogi!" protests Kavin.

"Kavin, seriously, it really does not hurt. Besides you are a CID officer!"

"Haan toh? CID officer hona doesn't mean I am not scared of anything!"

"Kavin Purvi's right. It won't hurt, I promise" assures the doctor.

Purvi hold his arm tightly and Ana rubs the cotton ball on it.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Kavin fells sharp pain in his arm as the injection penetrates into his arm, and he screams again.

"Almost done, hold on for a little longer." says Ana, trying to comfort Kavin.

The pain soon fades into a dull ache as Ana throws the syringe into a trash can.

"It's over now, you can open your eyes." says Purvi. Kavin opens his eyes, realizing he had his eyes close too tightly.

Thank god, it was over…

 **$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ No Ads $$$$$$ No Ads $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
** Kavin was now peacefully sleeping on his bed. He wakes up at the sound of the door. Purvi comes into the room.

"Oh, Sorry, I didn't want you to wake up" she says as Kavin sits on the bed.

"It's alright."

"Do you want to try soup?"

"But not the whole thing."

"Fine, have as much as you can have."

She hands him the bowl, which Kavin thankfully accept. Kavin was a foodie after all. Besides, it was her tomato soup. No matter how sick he was, he always had appetite for Purvi's soups.

Kavin still is not quite well, but because of Purvi's understanding, and her love, he was not as bad as he was earlier. In fact, he feels better.

Kavin sleeps with the heat pad again on his belly that night. But felt really thankful to have his wife with him. Dushyant and Ishita got to know about this chaos too, and they visited Kavin the next day. Kavin felt so good to have Purvi around, always helping him when he was sick. It was never after their marriage that either of them had to suffer alone, whether it be physical, or mental. They both had each other. _Always…_

 **A/N: And what a Harry Potter reference!**

 **Needlophobia does exist, mostly in small kids, and also in some overgrown babies like Kavin.**

 **Want a part 2? Just review and tell alright? :D**

 **Thanks to all of you for reading the whole fic.. And well, I have decided to write drabbles as the updates to this fic. There will be five drabbles, one drabble every 4 days. So till next three weeks, I will be updating this with a drabble.**

 **Or do you guys want a part two? Tell me either in PM or reviews. And yes, ideas for Drabbles are also accepted :D :D**

 **Have fun!**

 ** _Cruxry_**


	2. The little talk

**Watt up people? Hope you're doing fine! :D :D**

 **Thanks to all those who reviewed on Needlophobia. I know you guys want a part 2 but for today I am publishing this drabble... Umm late drabble actually... sorry was out of town. .. so on the next drabble day, I will be updating Needlophobia.**

 **So this is the promised Drabble after a really longggg time.**

 **Drabble 1: The little talk**

"What's wrong with my Kush? Huh?" Purvi coos as her baby boy howls again.

It is 3 am and little Kush has no mood to go to sleep and allow his parent to get some rest. Kavin is drooling over the sofa while his wife tries to stop their 8 months old baby's fuss.

"Are you ill sweetheart?" she asks her baby, and he screams at the top of his little lungs again.

She keeps him down on the sofa beside Kavin when she feels that she is too tired to carry him now.

"Kavin get up and stop spoiling my sofa!"

He gets up with a jerk as Purvi throws a pillow at him.

"Why can't he stop crying?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"He's your kid Purvi!"

"Is he not your too?"

He finally picks his crying baby from the sofa and tries to calm him down.

"You are hungry right son?" he gets up from the sofa and carries Kush to the kitchen.

"Stop crying son, we'll get you something to eat. Wait, eat? No you don't have teeth right, something to drink"

He opens the fridge to get a bottle of milk from it.

"Purvi, how do we warm up the milk?" He calls from the kitchen, just to get no reply from his wife.

"Purvi?" he calls again. Purvi was asleep on the sofa. Of course, with all the work in the bureau, and also handling Kush, it was a tedious job, and she was really tired.

"Bloody hell" he whispers. He gets his phone out somehow and calls his best friend.

Dushyant was peacefully sleeping in his bed when he heard the ring tune. It was Kavin.

"Are you barking mad Kavin!? Do you know what's the time?"

"Yes I do..."

"Ab insaan chain se so bhi nahi sakta? You know I was dreaming about Ishita and myself, but no. Mere best friend ko itne keede hai that he won't let me sleep peacefully and call me in the middle of the night and disturb my sleep and won't think twice before doing so!"

"It's Kush!"

"Oh, Kush, why what happened? Don't tell me you lost him again. Don't tell me Purvi doesn't know about that. You know it's the third time you've lost your son! How can you be so irresponsible about my godson! I am coming there right away!"

Kush was Dushyant's darling godson. He loved him like his own son. In fact, he was the one who held Kush after his delivery. He didn't let Kavin take him before he did.

"Listen to me! I just want to know how to warm the milk up for him. He won't stop crying and I think he's hungry."

"Umm, well, I don't know how to warm the milk up. I don't have kids, but you do, and you are supposed to know everything from changing diapers to warming the milk up!"

"Okay, forgive me I don't know. But I want a good solution to this. Can you tell me, or shall I disconnect."

"Well, I don't know how to do that, but why is Google for?"  
"Okay thanks Dushyant, now you go to sleep."

"Goodnight buddy!"

And he disconnects the call.

"Come on, you're hungry right?" Kavin puts the nozzle in his son's mouth. But Kush is nowhere near the mood to drink the milk. He spits the milk on Kavin's face.

"Okay I'll take that as a no." Kavin says, wiping his face. "So what do you want to do?"

Kush stops crying for a fraction of second, and then sobs.

"Alright come here." Kavin picks him again from his high chair.

He takes his baby to his nursery and keeps him down.

There were dozens for plush toys on the tiny bed. He finally is not as fussy as he was earlier; given that his favorite teddy called 'Ellie' which was given by his godfather is with him. Kavin tries to lie down in the mess, which he successfully does.

"What is that Kush?"

"Elliee!"

He then crawls close to his daddy to show his teddy to him. Kush then climbs on him and lies there on his chest. With his teddy in his hand Kush mutters something in his baby language.

"What's wrong son?"

"Hnnn…"

"Oh is it?"

Kush says nothing, but blinks.

"So what did you teddy say to you?"

"Hinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn…"

"He said he likes you?"

"Nnnnnn"

Kush raises his little arm to show a bracelet which Purvi got him.

"Did mummy do that to you?"

"Hmmmm…."

"You know son, you've got my looks and that's why you're so cute, but you've got mummy's temper. That's what I was scared about."

Kavin strokes his son's hair. Kush is now very silent, as if listening to each and every word his father was saying.

"You were 3 days overdue, and your mummy was ready to bite my head off. Shreya aunty and Tarika aunty were there to help too, but I was the real target for your mummy"

Kush puts his thumb in his mouth. Babies do that right?

"And Uncle Dushyant was there to help me when we took mummy to the hospital. Do you remember that?"

He gently stoked his son's back.

"Grandpa Pradyuman visited you too. But you know Uncle Dushyant didn't let me see you. He was the first one to hold you. Your Uncle is so mean."

Kush was now really drowsy, but wanted to hear what his father said.

"That was long back. It was our biggest mistake when we left your Uncle Dushyant to look after you in our absence. You were 5 months old…"

Purvi woke up at 7 this morning, just to find out her son and husband were not there.  
"Kavin?"

No reply.

She takes a look at the kitchen but didn't find him. Their bedroom was the next one. She is really scared for her son is nowhere to be seen, and so is her husband.

"Kavin? Kush? Sweetheart? Where are you?"

She then enters Kush's nursery and couldn't help smiling at the scene.

Kavin was asleep in the middle of Kush's toys on the tiny bed, and Kush sleeping over him, with a small teddy in one of his hand, and the other in his mouth.

Purvi gently picks up Kush and carries him to his crib. He is still asleep. And leaves them both to have a good night's sleep, or perhaps a good morning's…

 ** _So people tell me if you liked the fic or not… I decided to update as soon as I get enough response._**

 ** _Next update will be Needlophobia part 2. I hope you all are looking forward to it! And also tell me if you want the next drabble about how Kavin was nearly dead during Kush's birth :D_**

 ** _If you enjoyed this fic, plzzz tell me through reviews, and also tell me how I can improve.. :D :D_**

 ** _Love_**

 ** _Cruxry._**


	3. Abhirika

**Hello everyone! Hope everything's fine with you all. Sorry this is yet another drabble. I discovered new ships like Abhirika, Dareya etc, so decided to write a very short drabble on one of them :D**

 _Abhirika_

Tarika's POV

I knew he had forgotten me. It's been 5 years since we split. My mind is still roaming in all the moments we shared. I ignore the soft music going on in the background in the ballroom. And here I sit, alone, on a table, waiting for someone to come and take me out of this hell. He'd left me on this very day five years ago. A day which left me shattered into million pieces. A day I'll never forget.

I don't know for how long I sat there, wonder about the time we spend together when I thought someone tapping on my shoulder.

"Care to dance?"

The sound was somewhat familiar. I didn't care. I turned around to shoo the guy off. But when my eyes met his, I stood there spellbound. This was the last thing I was expecting. It was my first true love. It was _him._

"Abhi…" came a whisper as I finally found my voice.

"Shh.." He took me by my waist and I felt I was dreaming.

I don't know for how long we danced. The music had stopped and we paused. We were still like two statues, his hand on my waist, and my hand on his shoulder. We let our eyes sink into each others' for a fraction of a second, before our lips met.

 ** _Sorry it's a short drabble, but drabbles are really small, like 250-500 words. I hope I did justice to Abhirika, for it's a new ship for me._**

 ** _Abhirika fans tell me if you liked it. I am sorry I couldn't update Badla, for I am not able to connect to Shruts, and she is the only one who knows the story. And, if you want a Dareya/Ishyant/Sajal etc fics, your requests are welcomed. Or do you FINALLY want Needlophobia part 2?_**

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _Cruxry_**


	4. Dareya and Kavi

_**A/N: Helloooo! So most of you want KaVi, but many want Dareya too… What to do now?**_

 _ **Let's see, if the demand is for two small things. (Yes, you guessed that right)**_

 ** _So this update has both KaVi and Dareya._**

 _Dareya…_

Shreya had been a fan of Daya even before she joined CID.

"Welcome to CID, Shreya" the feeling was something she never had before. Lying on her bed, she could vividly remember that feeling. Now that she was his girlfriend, the things were different.

She chuckled as she remembered how Daya proposed her.

This thought took her back at that time.

 _Flashback_

 _Daya had now started noticing Shreya more than ever, which wasn't unnoticed by rest of the officers and Shreya herself._

 _"_ _Shreya" Daya calls from his table, "can you spare a minute? I have something important"_

 _As soon as these words fell out of his mouth, Shreya turned pink. She clumsily made her way to him, knocking a few files down from her table._

 _"_ _Are you okay?" asked Daya as she her papers fell down and she kneeled to pick them up in a bundle again. Daya too helped her pick the papers._

 _"_ _Umm, yes" she said as they both got up. "Good" said Daya._

 _He looked around as if to make sure no one's there in the bureau except them._

 _"_ _Shreya, look, I-I don't know how to say this, but..."_

 _Shreya thought Daya can now hear her heart pounding._

 _"_ _I think- I think... IaminlovewithyouandIhopeyoulikemetooandwillyoubemygirlfriend?" said Daya in just one breath._

 _"_ _Sorry, I didn't catch that" said Shreya._

 _Daya turned red as he said "I am in love with you Shreya, and I hope you like me too. Do you want to be my girlfriend? Look, you can refuse, I won't bother you if you say no-"_

 _"_ _Yes" The words slipped out of her mouth even before she realized._

 _"_ _What?" Daya asked._

 _"_ _Yes, I love you too"_

 _End of the flashback_

 _The great Daya,_ Shreya thought _, couldn't even say I love you to his future girlfriend._ Shreya grinned as she thought about that day. That was the best day of her life, ever…

 _ **A/N: Tell me if you like this :D Many of you wanted this.**_

 _ **So this is KaVi…**_

 _KaVi…_

Purvi threw a pillow at Kavin with her good hand, trying not to hurt her broken one.

"Hey, what was that for?" asked Kavin.

"You know _exactly_ what that was for!"

"Kavin didn't do a thing!"

"Oh yes he did. He has left the stove on and whole kitchen is in smoke now!"

Kavin looked at her with a scared expression.

"Umm.. Sorry Purvi.

"What 'sorry'? Why are _you_ sorry?" Purvi yelled at her husband, " _I_ should be sorry, sorry that I let you enter my kitchen!"

"Purvi-"

"NO! I haven't finished! You will not say a thing until I do!" Purvi threw another pillow at him, "I _told_ you! I told you don't do anything we'll order pizza, but no. You just _had_ to do some stupid experiments. _And_ end up with, what?" she picked up a plate of what looked like big black lump of coal, "burnt chicken? And a kitchen on fire!" she screamed at him. She was looking for something hard to throw at him when he took the plate from her.

"Listen, calm down, I will clean everything. Trust me."

"That was my biggest mistake. That I trusted you! No, my biggest mistake was marrying you!"

"Okay sorry. Trust me for the last time, I'll do something, if not you can torture me, kill me or throw me out of the house, but please calm down!" he begged.

"Okay, just half an hour Kavin. I want the house as clean as it was before!"

"Yes ma'am."

With this, Purvi made her way to her room which she shared with Kavin. Kavin set to work immediately.

 _After 20 minutes…_

Kavin was having a tough time cleaning the floor. He was already finished with the oven, stove and rest of the kitchen, but the floor was not an easy task. His back was throbbing now. Kavin wiped his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand when he heard Purvi enter.

She took a look at the kitchen before she said "Good job sweety." Kavin looked up at her.

"Kavin get up."

"No, I'll just finish with this-"

"Kavin do as I say"

Purvi understood his back hurt as he got up. "Listen I am sorry for getting mad at you."

"You have the right to get mad at me Purvi"

She smiled at him which made him smile too.

"I love you" she said as she came closer to him.

"I love you"

"Get a bath."

"No." he held her tightly by her waist.  
"Then get off me. You know you stink"

"Yeah I know. You made me."

Purvi pushed his just before their lips were about to meet. "Kavin go get a bath"

With a heavy heart, Kavin gave her a flying kiss and made his way to the bathroom.

 _ **A/N: Urgg! People kill me! I know you didn't like it. Actually I am quite busy nowadays, sorry for that. Now, I have a special announcement, I hope everyone is aware of the site called Wattpad. It's a humble request to all my dear Potterheads to go through my friend Snuzza14's story of Wattpad called 'Bad chocolates'. You will find this story only on Wattpad and trust me it's really good. I hope you enjoy this story and vote on it too.**_

 _ **So with this, I say goodbye till the next update.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Cruxry**_


End file.
